This invention relates to a process for the production of novel organic halosilicon acid resinous products by chemically reacting a silicon acid, an organic polyol and a silicon halide simultaneously.
The silicon acid used in this process may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry alkali metal metasilicate with a mineral acid or an acid hydrogen containing salt. The silicon acid produced by this method was analyzed by infrared analysis, using the IR KBr disc method. The infrared analysis was very similar to the standard infrared analysis that was obtained with Mallinckrodt's hydrated silica, except for the area which shows the presence of Si--H bonds and has a molecular weight of 78.+-.25 gm/mol. The hydrated silica with Si--H bonds is a silicoformic acid. A dry, fine granular hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2.x H.sub.2 O) produced by any of the commonly known methods may be used in this instant invention. Natural occurring silicon acids with free silicic acid groups may also be used in this invention.
Alkali silicon compounds such as sodium silicate, potassium silicate, calcium silicate, magnesium silicate and other alkali metal silicates and alkaline earth metal silicates may be used in this invention. Ammonia silicate may be used in this invention.
The silicon halide to be employed may be one of those which have the structural formula: EQU R.sub.y SiX.sub.z
wherein X is any halogen or mixture thereof, with the preferred being chlorine; wherein R is independently selected from the group consisting of a monovalent hydrogen radical, a monovalent alkoxy radical, and a monovalent aryloxy radical, an aryl radical, an alkenyl radical, a cycloalkyl radical, an aralkyl radical, an alkaryl radical, a cycloalkenyl radical; wherein y is an integer from 0-3, inclusive; wherein z is an integer from 1 to 4, inclusive, and the sum of y plus z is equal to four. Each of the R radicals should preferably, although not essentially, contain less than seven carbon atoms since the compounds containing these radicals are more readily available and have been found to be the most useful. The R radicals may be the same or different. Illustrative hydrocarbon, alkoxy, and aryloxy are as follows: alkyl radicals, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, hexyl, octyl, decyl, dodecyl, etc.; alkenyl radicals, such as ethenyl, propenyl, etc.; alkynyl radicals such as ethynyl, propynyl, etc.; cycloalkyl radicals, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cycloamyl, cyclohexyl, etc.; cycloalkyenyl radicals, such as cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, etc.; aryl radicals, such as phenyl, anthracyl, naphthyl, etc.; aralkyl radicals, such as benzyl, phenyl-ethyl, phenyl-propyl, etc.; alkaryl radicals, such as xylyl, tolyl, ethylphenyl, p-butylphenyl, p-diisobutyl phenyl, etc.; alkoxy radicals, such as methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, etc.; and aryloxy radicals such as phenoxy, p-butyl-phenoxy, etc. In addition, the hydrocarbon, alkoxy or aryloxy group may be substituted with non-interfering substituents such as halo(i.e., chloro, bromo, fluor or iodo) nitro, sulfo, etc. The substituent in the silicon halide is any halogen or mixture thereof, with the preferred being chlorine.
Exemplificative silicon halides include, but are not limited to, the following compounds: silicon tetrachloride; silicon tetrabromide; silicon tetrafluoride; silicon tetraiodide; methyltrichlorosilane; dimethyldichlorosilane; trimethylchlorosilane; diethyldichlorosilane; di-n-butyl-dichlorosilane; diphenyldichlorosilane; phenyltrichlorosilane; ethyl phenyldichlorosilane; methyl ethyldichlorosilane; chloropolysilanes; allyl trichlorosilane; vinyl trichlorosilane; chlorosilcarbanes; chlorosiloxanes; etc.
Silicon tetrachloride is the preferred silicon halide. The silicon tetrachloride may be utilized with any of the listed silicon halides or mixtures of the listed silicon halides.
For the purpose of this invention, the products produced by the chemical reaction of the organic polyol, silicon acid and silicon halide will be known as organic halosilicon acid resinous product, and on further reaction of the organic halosilicon acid compound with an organic compound, it will be known as an organic silicon acid resinous product.
The organic halosilicon acid resinous product may be used as an intermediate in the production of many organic silicon acid compounds. The organic halosilicon acid resinous product will react chemically with suitable organic compounds to produce organic silicon acid resinous products or foams. The resinous organic silicon acid products may be utilized as protective coating on wood and metal, as caulking compounds, as molding powders, as films and other uses. The organic silicon acid foams may be used for floatation, for insulation, for sound-proofing material, and as a structured strengthening material and other uses. The organic halosilicon acids may be used as catalysts (and react with) to polymerize such compounds as methyl styrene, vinyl alkyl ethers, isobutylene, butylene, ethylene, propylene, butadiene, allyl halides, alkene compounds, olefin compounds, terpenes, coumarone-indene compounds, furfuryl alcohol, furfural, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, styrene oxide and other compounds. The organic halosilicon acids will also enter into and become a part of the polymer.